Diferenças
by Arashi-san
Summary: já que eu tenho odio mortal de resumos... não vo colocar nenhum! xDDSakuraItachi, [UA]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu ta? Mas o Neji é meu sim! ò.Ób **

**Diferenças**

Sexta à noite, dia onde é praticamente obrigatória a saída de pessoas entre 18 à 40 anos, e com ela não seria diferente.Haruno Sakura herdeira de uma das principais multinacionais de eletro eletrônicos do mundo.

"Pai! Eu já estou indo, ta?" - A jovem descia as escadas com pressa, encontrando o mais velho na sala.

"Ainda não é muito cedo?"- o mais velho olha no relógio que marcavam oito horas.

"Não, não... eu já vou, tenho que passar na casa do Naruto antes, e como ele é enrolado, já viu né... a gente só sai da casa dele umas onze."

"Entendo, mas... você vai assim?" - ele a olha de cima a baixo.

"Assim como?"-diz ela observando o mais velho com uma sobrancelha arqueada -"Estou feia por um acaso?"

Não é isso, mas parece que você pegou as roupas do seu irmão!"-a garota faz uma cara surpresa e uma gota surge em sua cabeça com o segundo comentário - Não acha que um vestido ficaria melhor?"

"Primeiro... "o seu comentário valeria se eu tivesse um irmão" - ¬¬' - "e segundo eu não tenho nenhum vestido"-ela olha para o relógio- "Bom... Tenho que ir, eu já estou atrasada!" - ela dá um beijo no pai e sai.

Não estava tão mau assim a final, estava simples:

Uma calça preta folgada com vários bolsos e detalhes em verde limão, uma camiseta branca, colada ao corpo e uma jaqueta também preta com o kanji "morte" escrito nas costas.

Ela vai até a garagem e pega sua BMW ( pobrinha ela, né?xDDDDD) e parte para seu primeiro destino.

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

"NARUTO!" – a Haruno cerra o punho irritada ,já era quinta vez que ela chamava pelo amigo.

"AH! Foi mal Sakura-chan"- o Loiro abre a porta ofegante, ele sabia que não era muito saudável deixar a amiga esperando.

"Baka! O que estava fazendo?"

"Dormindo!" – ele fala como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, e ela o encara com um cara assassina. –"Entra logo pra gente ir!"

"AH! Agora você está com pressa?" – fala sarcástica e o segue.

Naruto e Sakura são amigos dês de os três anos, se conheceram no na escola, depois a mãe dela morreu, e Naruto como era órfão e sabia como era passar por aquilo deu muito apoio para ela.

Ele foi para o banheiro enquanto ela foi para o seu quarto, ver se as musicas que ela havia deixado baixando já tinha acabado.

"Naruto, onde você salvou as minhas músicas?" - ela grita para o garoto que naquele momento aparece na porta do quarto secando o cabelo.

"Meus Documentos, Minhas Músicas, Musicas da Sakura."- Ele responde com umas enorme gota na cabeça, e suspira – "Ainda não entendo o por que de você baixar suas músicas no meu computador sendo que o seu é muito melhor que o meu..."

"É muito simples... -sorri- "eu fico muito mais tempo aqui do que na minha casa!"

"Vou começar a cobrar... você não tem noção do prejuízo que você me dá!"

"Cala a boca!"- ¬¬''- "Termina logo de se vestir que eu já terminei de passar as músicas pro Ipod".

"Nossa... como você está gentil hoje". – ele boceja – " vamos logo então!".

Naruto e Sakura vão até a garagem, entram em seus carros. Ela em seu Honda preto com detalhes em verde e branco e néon verde. Ele em seu Mitsubishi laranja com detalhes em azul e verde e néon azul.

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

O lugar era uma rápida um pouco afastada do centro da cidade.Carros de todos os tipos, tamanhos e cores estavam estacionados, e haviam muitas pessoas envolta dos carros principalmente fazendo apostas.

"Sakura! Naruto!"- Um garoto moreno se aproxima e continua falando –" Fazia tempo que eu não via vocês por aqui!Vão participar hoje?

"Fala ai Kiba!"- o loiro sai do carro e o cumprimenta – "hoje eu não to muito afim de correr, talvez mais tarde..."

"Mas eu to afim sim, E muito!" – fala a Haruno sorrindo.

"Que bom! Então você participa da primeira rodada" - ele afirma sorrindo-"Ah sim... hoje temos um novato" - este comentário chama a atenção da Haruno que o fita intrigada. – "Ali ó!" – ele aponta para um rapaz muito bonito por sinal. Alto, moreno, cabelos compridos e lisos , presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo.O mesmo estava encostado em um Celica prata com desenhos vermelhos e pretos e néon vermelho.Junto com o rapaz estavam muitas garotas, mas ele não parecia interessado em nenhuma delas, mesmo assim a Haruno não gostou nada daquilo... Como podia... Aquelas putas ficarem se esfregando em um homem só por interesse.

"Itachi, vem aqui um pouco!"-Kiba chama o rapaz e o mesmo se aproxima- "Quero te apresentar uns amigos! Essa é a Sakura e esse o Naruto!".

"Muito prazer Sakura-san e Naruto-san!"- ele estende a sal primeiramente para a Haruno e logo em seguida para o Uzumaki.

"Igualmente!" –dizem os dois na mesma hora.

"Então Sakura-san...veio assistir a corrida de hoje?"-ele pergunta intrigado.A garota a sua frente apenas estreita os olhos e responde.

"É claro...vir para assistir você perder...pra mim" –ela fala sarcástica, vira as costas, entra no carro e vai para onde os corredores se preparavam.

"Foi algo que eu disse?"-diz o Uchiha com uma gota na cabeça.

"Foi sim..."-diz Kiba suspirando com desânimo- ela vai correr contra você hoje...

"Sério?" – ele fita o "Inuazuka pasmo - " Quantos anos ela tem?"

"Vinte...você acha que algum pirralho entra aqui?" – foi a vez de Naruto falar, fazendo cara de "por que você perguntou isso seu idiota?"

"Ela não parece ter mais de quinze"!

"Pois é...mas não se engane pena aparência...ela é uma excelente corredora!" – diz o loiro.

"Vou lembrar disso! Agora tenho outros assuntos a resolver..." – ele entra em seu carro e para ao lado de Sakura.- "Desculpe pelo que eu..."

"Você não é o primeiro!" – ela o corta, depois sorri – "e também não vai ser o primeiro a comer poeira!" – ela coloca os fones de ouvido –"Nos vemos na chegada _Itachi-kun_?"

"Claro _Sakura-chan_!" –ele responde sorrindo.

"_As apostas estão abertas a partir de agora" –_ Grita Kiba do lado de fora –"_Boa sorte aos corredores"-_ele pisca para Sakura.

3

2

1

Kiba dá o sinal e os corredores arrancam. Eram 4 concorrentes entre eles Sakura e Itachi.

Itachi dispara deixando os outros para trás. A Haruno apenas sorri e em alguns segundos estava ao lado do Uchiha.

"Vejo que não veio para perder..." – afirma o Uchiha.

"Que bom que percebeu!" – ela sorri e logo em seguida deixa o rapaz para trás.

"Que merda!"-exclamou irritado, faltavam apenas cem metros para a corrida acabar e ele estava ficando para trás.

Itachi tentou se aproximar, mas era tarde .

"Tarde demais , Itachi-kun" – ela passa pela linha de chegada , deixando que todos viessem cumprimenta-la.

"Parabéns Sakura-chan!" – o loiro a abraça.

"Foi muito bem!" – aqui está a sua grana!

"Verdade...como o Naruto-san disse, você é uma excelente corredora!"– chega Itachi sorrindo.

A garota apenas retribui e agradece, havia gostado de correr contra ele, a pesar de não ter sido fácil. Ela havia realmente simpatizado com o Uchiha.

Tsudzuku...

Continua...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Daee povo!**

**Finalmente saiu! Desculpa Yami-chan... te enrolei a semana inteira... mas finalmente saiu! xDD**

**Agradecimentos especiais a ela(Yami-chan)... uma grande amiga que eu amo...o.ob por ter me dado a sugestão do casal! xD**

**Espero que tenham gostada!**

**E deixem reviews onegai!**

**Bjuss a todos!**

**Arashi...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu... se fosse o Neji seria um dos principais! -

Diferenças

Capitulo 2

DIM DOM ( sem comentários posteriores...¬¬')

"Bom dia Naruto-kun" – a governanta da casa abre a porta sorridente.

"Bom dia Harumi-san"- o loiro retribui o sorriso – "Sakura está?"

"Está dormindo...ela deve ter chegado tarde ontem, vocês saíram juntos?" – A mais velha pergunta intrigada.

"Sim, sim"- ele balança a cabeça freneticamente – Não se preocupe eu vou acordar ela! – termina e sobe as escadas em direção ao quarto da amiga.

No corredor do segundo andar ele se depara com o pai de Sakura...que provavelmente estava de saída, e parecia apressado.

"Bom dia Naruto-kun!"-sorri – "Que bom vê-lo aqui!"

"Bom dia Aoki-sama!"

"Por favor faça um favor para mim...eu estou um pouco atrasado para uma reunião então avise a Sakura que hoje teremos um jantar de negócios aqui em casa,acho que será mais ou menos 7 horas, eu sei que ela não gosta mas, diga que eu quero muito que ela compareça e...Para que ela venha vestida _adequadamente_" – ele diz de uma vez – " você esta convidado também, claro! Agora tenho que ir... nos vemos no jantar!"- o loiro concorda com uma gota na cabeça...

Naruto era uma das pessoas que sabia o quanto Aoki tentava fazer com que a filha fosse cada vez mais parecida com a mãe, pena que essas tentativas fossem em vão.Por mais que Sakura fosse parecida fisicamente com a mãe, elas eram completamente diferentes no modo de pensar e agir.

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

Ele entra cautelosamente no quarto da Haruno, encontrando a mesma dormindo tranquilamente em sua casa. Ele sorri maliciosamente...isso não duraria muito tempo.

"SAKURA-CHAN"- o grito estridente faz com que a garota acorde com um pulo, caindo da cama e batendo a cabeça.

"Naruto...EU VO MATA VOCÊ ,SEU DESGRAÇADO!" – ela levanta e soca o loiro com força.

"NOSSA!... Eu venho aqui com a maior boa vontade... e você me agradece assim!.?"

"Ha-Ha"- ela ri sarcástica – "Você chama _isso_ de boa vontade, VAI SE FERRAR!"

"É incrível como você fica de mau humor nos finas de semana" – diz com uma gota- "Deve ser a ressaca!"- ele ri da cara assassina que a amiga faz.-"Se bem que...No domingo você não acorda de mau humor..."- conclui pensativo - deve ser porque eu não vejo você acordar!"

"Baka, que tipo de pessoa consegue ficar de bom humor sendo acordada _desse _jeito?"

" Hum..."- ele a fita intrigado- " é uma boa pergunta!"-da um largo sorriso, e um travesseiro acerta sua cara..-" A propósito...por que você estava dormindo até essa hora?"- ele olha no relógio, onde marcava 1 da tarde.

"Pelo simples fato de eu ter ficado lá no pega até as 4 da manhã..."- a garota o fita- Você foi para casa muito cedo... Então eu fiquei lá até ás 4... "Conversando com o Itachi-kun"-sorri inocentemente.

"Sei..."- diz desconfiado -" Imagino que tipo de _conversa_ vocês devem ter tipo, não é?"- Naruto sorri maliciosamente

"Saia daqui..._agora..._antes que você sofra lesões mais sérias."

"Ta...Já entendi...mas não demore para se vestir,que eu estou morrendo de fome!"- o Uzumaki sai do quarto resmungando algo inaudível aos ouvidos de Sakura, a mesma apenas suspira pesadamente e vai se vestir.

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

"Hei Sakura...Que horas são?"-os dois se encontravam na casa do Uzumaki, ele assistia TV em quanto ela usava o computador.

"Dez para as sete! Por quê? Tem algo para fazer hoje?"-diz concentrada no site em que estava lendo.

"Acho que sim...mas o problema é que eu não consigo lembrar o que é!".-responde com uma gota.

"Vindo de você não deve ser algo muito importante..."-ela ri divertida.

"Definitivamente hoje você esta insuportável..."-¬¬'

"Não tem problema, pois você é idiota todos os dias."-sorri inocente.

"Vou ignorar esse seu ultimo comentário!"-¬¬''

"Faça como achar melhor..."- volta a se concentrar no que estava fazendo.

"AH...LEMBREI!"–ele pula do sofá assustando Sakura. Ela apenas o fita intrigada.-" Temos um jantar!"-ele sorri.

"O que você quis dizer com _"temos"_ um jantar"- a garota estreita os olhos.

"É que...o jantar...sabe..."-o loiro sorri nervoso... _'Ela vai me matar --'_- "Ojantarénasuacasamedesculpeeuesqueci!"

"Ta..."- o garoto estranha a tranqüilidade da amiga-" Agora traduz para mim"-¬¬'

"O jantar..."-ele engole seco-"O jantar...é na sua casa..."

"E _que horas _seria esse maldito jantar?"

"Era...7 Horas... pronto falei!

"COMO É?"-exclama indignada- "POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE ANTES?"

"Por que...eu esqueci! He-he"-coça a cabeça ainda mais nervoso.

"Ai meu deus..."-puxa Naruto pelo braço- "Vamos logo...meu pai vai me matar!"

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

Ao chegar em casa, Sakura e Naruto se dirigem até a sala de jantar para encontrar seu pai a os outros convidados.

Ela era grande com uma enorme mesa de mogno do centro, nela estavam sentados Aoki em uma das extremidades, ao seu lado estava Tsunade que cuidava da administração e Neji Chefe dos técnicos de informática, Ohochimaru que cuidava das exportações, mais duas pessoas que a Haruno não conhecia, e na outra extremidade estava sentado Itachi.

'_Itachi...é claro...o Itachi'_

Perai...

O que Itachi estava fazendo lá, sentado a mesa com essas pessoas?

"VOCÊ?"-Naruto grita fazendo com que a atenção de todos se voltasse para eles, especialmente a de Itachi que se perguntava o que os dois estavam fazendo ali.

Tsudzuku...

Continua...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**AEWWW finalmente consegui!xDD**

**Que Emoção! -**

**Ta ai o 2° cap.,.. Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Yami no Goddness: **Oi Fia! o/...fico feliz que você tenha gostado... bem ta ai o cap. espero mesmo que você tenha gostado... hmmm acho que vai demora um pouco para eles se acertarem(xDDD)...mas não se preocupe...as coisas vão esquentar bastante ainda! xDD... ...vou tentar não demorar para postar os próximos caps. Desculpe a demora desse cap. Mas vc sabe como é né?... alem da preguiça existe um coisa chamada "Falta de Criatividade"...--...bem... então... a minha criatividade não colaborou muito por isso , só fui escreve o cap. Agora!..xD... bjus fia!

**Maluquinha:** Obrigada pela Review! b... achei que a idéia iria ficar meio estranha, principalmente por que é uma Itachi+Sakura, mas fico feliz que tenha aprovado! o.ob

**Uchiha Saori: **Aew...Que bom que gostou! xDD como vc tava esperando , ta ai o cap.

Eu sei que demorou um pouco( _pouco ¬¬')_ mas finalmente chegou! \o/...obrigada pela sua review!b

**Marin The Noir**: xDDDDDDDDDD... que milagre vc arrumar tempo pra dar algum sinal de vida né Amiga? o.ob... fiquei muito feliz com a sua review! ...

E esse clima cool... Logo,logo vai se transformar em um clima hot! haUAhauHAUahUAHauuHAu... xDD desculpa a demora... bju Amiga! xDD


End file.
